In Heat
by CassXDeano
Summary: Castiel has come of age and needs to find a willing partner to relieve the urges he feels. Balthazar gets Cass to ask Dean for help, jokingly. This does not end as originally planned. Warnings like be posted as the story progresses. Bottom!Dean. Knotting. Mpreg. Destiel smut.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is my attempt at being a writer, please don't be unkind. I'm trying my best._

* * *

Cass comes to Dean embarrassed that he needs help with a personal matter. He is in 'heat' and needs to find a mate, fast.

Dean agrees to help, but Castiel has no human social skills, he keeps scaring the potential ladies off at the bar they go to. Dean asks if Cass is actually doing it on purpose.

Cass looks down and nods, admitting he is in fact sabotaging the conversations. "I feel bad for courting a woman purely for sexual gratification."

Dean laughs, and states jokingly, "do you prefer the guys then?"

After a stressful minute of silence Castiel hangs his head and nods his agreement to the statement.

Dean is speechless for a moment, only a moment. "Okay dude, let's find you a guy then." Dean slaps the angel's back as a sign of acceptance. Who is Dean Winchester, a simple human, to judge an angelic being such as an angel of the Lord?

That hunt takes them to a gay bar that Dean is hesitant to enter. He does have a macho rep to keep after all. Dean takes a deep breath and asks, "Do all the angels go through this 'heat'?"

Castiel nods as he stands on the sidewalk by the bar with the rainbow triangle in the window.

Dean nods, and thinks. "What is actually required in this thing?"

Castiel turns his head to look at the hunter with a confused look. He ponders the physical pull he feels and attempts to put it into words. "I believe that my vessel requires physical release of the pent up need."

"So an orgasm then?"

Castiel nods, "Yes, essentially."

"Listen Cass, I have an idea, but I need more information. How about we go back to the car?" Dean is still rather nervous of this bar. He does not want to be hit on by a 'bear' or a leather freak.

Castiel agrees.

Once they are safely in the Impala Dean sighs, relieved. "Is this why Balthazar and Gabriel are always screwing?"

"Balthazar beds women all the time, but essentially yes. He does fornicate with men as well. He is the one who deemed me into guys."

Dean chuckles, "And in these times he does do it with dudes is he top or bottom?"

Castiel tilts his head and tries to figure out what Dean means by top and bottom. These are odd references to a sexual encounter.

Dean shakes his head at Cass thinking so hard. "Does he ya know… get entered or enter the guy?"

Realization hits Castiel and he nods, "He is entered."

Dean full out laughs at this news, "really? Big macho Brit asshole is the catcher, awesome!"

Castiel just sits quietly waiting for Dean's laughing fit to end.

"Sorry dude. It was a shocker. Okay well, I propose we, you and I can do that. You will most certainly be the one entered though." The hunter gives a solid look or confidence.

Castiel face lights up suddenly, "you are willing to help me?"

"There are conditions. You are never, ever to speak of this to any person, human or angel. And it will happen elsewhere from where I sleep."

Cass nods, excited. "Understandable, can we go now?"

Dean gives a bitch face but nods.

Castiel gives a small grin and instructs Dean where to drive to. "Balthazar was kind enough to purchase me a room for my first time."

Dean pulls up to the Hilton suites and gawks, "this is so Balthazar, I should have known."

Castiel goes to the desk, "Hello, I have a room reservation under Castiel Winchester."

The lady at the front desk nods and types the name in, "Why yes, Mr. Winchester we have you in the honeymoon suite."

Dean's mouth hangs open at the name and the suite Cass has. "What the Hell?"

"Balthazar is paying, he thought it was humourous, I'm sure." Castiel shrugs and accepts the key card.

"I bet he did. I'm getting the dick back, a.s.a.p." Dean mutters as he follows Castiel into the elevator.

They wait for the elevator door to ding at the pent house floor. Dean is in awe at the room the card opens.

It is a huge two-room suite, king-sized bed with a separate sitting area and of course the heart-shaped Jacuzzi.

Dean walks to the bed and sits on the edge. He leans over to the night stand and inspects the small care package set there. There are three different flavours of lubricate in small travel-sized bottle. Dean scoffs, "pompous ass."

Castiel sits on the foot of the bed and looks over at Dean with a blank expression.

Dean sighs, "down to business, then?"

Castiel looks down at his shoes and nods, "The urge gets more predominant as the week progresses."

"How many days has it been?" Dean is slightly curious, purely curious.

"Five."

"FIVE! Why didn't you ask sooner?" Dean shrugs out of his leather jacket to get comfortable, the room is rather warm; at least it feels like it's getting warmer.

"I did not know what the feeling was. Balthazar saw my discomfort yesterday and questioned me." Castiel shrugs his shoulders, simply stating the facts.

"How do you want to do this then?" Dean rubs the back of his neck as nervous as a school girl on prom night.

"I do not know. I am told that for a male having coitus with another male it is easiest the first time on one's back facing their partner." Castiel looks straight at Dean while stating this.

Dean's face loses colour at this statement. "Do me a favour; never call it coitus, ever again. Other than that I guess that sounds cool."

Castiel agrees to not use that word and takes off his trench coat, tie and shoes.

Dean takes his boots off and socks, putting them inside his boots and strips of his jeans and shirts, leaving only his boxers on. His clothes lie in a pile.

Castiel meticulously undresses, folding each article of clothing, placing it on a chair in a neat pile.

When both are standing by the bed in their boxers Dean pushes Castiel onto the bed.

Castiel lets Dean lead. He is not experienced enough to know how to proceed.

Dean kisses Castiel's neck tenderly, mouthing the flesh beneath his teeth. Dean's hands rub small circles over Cass' chest, lightly feeling his ribs. Dean notices how Castiel is strong, muscled, nicely tanned and wonders if this was from Jimmy or Castiel's influence.

Castiel closes his eyes to the light touch of the hunter. This is what he has wanted, needing for days. He is pleased that Dean offered to aid him in this. It could have been difficult if he found a suitable man for his needs and could not control his strength and hurt him.

Dean's fingers flick over the angel's nipples as he kisses along Castiel's collarbone. He chuckles and pulls away, "this is different from kissing a woman, but it's good."

Castiel hums his approval at the touch.

Dean grabs the first bottle of lube his fingers find and places it on the bed beside Castiel. The hunter pulls at the waistband of Castiel's black boxers.

Castiel lifts his butt and helps Dean pull the fabric off his hips.

Dean gives small kisses along the protruding hipbone; he nips a little near the groin and smiles, "Cass your hips are damn amazing."

Cass licks his lips, "thank you, Dean."

Dean kneels between Cass' legs and spread his thighs wide to gain access to the desired area.

Cass moves closer to Dean as he waits for the next step. He knows how this works, but is still uncertain what it will feel like.

Dean pops the lid open on the small bottle, pouring some onto Cass' abdomen. He smears it all over his index finger and moves the digit to the puckered entrance. He massages circles around the hole, letting Cass know he is going to start. He slowly pushes the finger into Castiel. Inch by inch the finger goes in.

Castiel cringes at the odd sensation. It doesn't really hurt, just feels weird.

Dean looks up to make sure Castiel is not in too much pain. "You okay?"

Castiel nods.

Dean twists the finger inside, pulls it out and back in a few times. When the muscles relax, allowing easier movement Dean pulls the finger out and smears more lubricant on two of his fingers and pushes them into Cass, slow, but not as slow as the initial intrusion.

Cass allows Dean to push his fingers into him. His previously flaccid cock is getting hard at the anal stimulation.

Dean twists the fingers and opens them in an attempt to get Cass looser and ready for him.

Cass is hard as Dean brushes his spot, his hips move, jerking on their own accord. With a husky voice Cass asks, "more, Dean."

Dean crooks the fingers some more and adds a third finger upon Castiel's request.

Cass' body is moving to the stimulation, being in heat makes an angel a slave to his physical urges and Castiel cannot deny enjoying this.

Dean deems Castiel ready when his legs fall to the mattress, surprising Cass. That's when Dean realizes there are no condoms. Rules, number one is use protection, this is no exception. "Cass, where are the condoms?"

Cass just looks up at Dean for a second. "There is no need for human contraception. I am an angel and cannot be ill and you are in perfect health, I make sure of it regularly." Cass sighs when Dean pulls his fingers out and a slight whimper escapes his lips. "Would you feel better with one?"

Dean nods, "yes."

Castiel uses his grace and makes a condom appear in Dean's hand. It is a Trojan, twisted pleasures.

Dean laughs but rips it open, sliding his boxers down and applies it to his throbbing erection. He lubes his sheathed cock up and lines it up to Cass' stretched hole. "Are you ready, Cass? This will most likely hurt."

Cass nods, excitedly. "I need it so bad it already hurts."

Dean presses his cock in and gasps at the tightness. "Fuck Cass."

Cass' head falls into the pillows and he moans very loudly.

"Um, Cass, if you don't stop making those noises I going to bust my nut right this second." Dean takes a deep, calming breath, gathering his control on his orgasm. Castiel is super constrictive, squeezing his cock tight, almost pushing him back out. Dean pushes in further with a seductive groan.

Castiel gets impatient, this feels heavenly and wraps his legs around Dean's hips and pulls him in close.

Dean gasps when Cass squeezes him like a snake, making him plunge into the angel, deep. He is a second from blowing when he finally gets control by slipping his hand between himself and Castiel, squeezing the base of his cock, hard.

Castiel shifts his hips and moans, "Fuck me. I need you. Dean, move damn it!"

Dean smirks at the angel's sweet pillow talk. "Yes Cass, I am. Geez impatient cockslut, much?" Dean chuckles slightly, but stops when Cass moves his hip.

Dean puts his hands on the mattress on either side of Castiel's head and takes a deep breath, gathering his resolve. He moves his hips out and then in, fast and moans himself.

Cass's fingers dig into Dean's ass, leaving bruises.

Dean thrusts his hips into Cass with a groan. They are moving together, slamming balls against cheek, the skin hitting skin is all they hear between the moan, groans and Dean is certain he hears a growl and knows it not from him.

Castiel feels this tightening in his lower abdomen and growls deep in his throat when Dean doesn't fuck him hard enough.

Dean picks up the pace when Cass leans up and bites him on the shoulder, right where his hand-print scar is. The feeling of teeth on the sensitive area makes him orgasm. He pumps three hard thrusts into Cass with a grunt.

Cass hears Dean orgasm, his heart rate accelerates and his breathing changes. Cass squeezes his ass muscles tight and feels when Dean hits his sweet spot. His erect and neglected cock spurts his seed all over his and Dean's abdomens.

Dean grabs the rim of the condom and pulls his spent cock out of Cass' fucked out entrance with a groan. He slips the used condom off and knots it as it gets tossed into the garbage bin beside the night stand. Dean collapses on the comforter beside Castiel. He is passed out, fucked out and dead tired.

Castiel just lies on the comforter panting loudly from his very first orgasm, ever. It was unlike anything he has ever felt before as an angel. Maybe coming of age is not as bad as Balthazar made it seem… Castiel just prays that is was as enjoyable for Dean as it was for himself. He knows he will need to ask Dean if they can do this every month when he comes into heat. He mentally thanks Balthazar for the advice to ask Dean for help.

* * *

_AN: If you like, send a nice review my way, purty plz!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: It has come to my attention I never gave proper credit to my co-author. This is a co-operative piece. Larkafree owns the rights to the smut, not myself..._

_I'd like to thank the nice people who favourited, alerted and reviewed this! Amethyst Violent Serenity, Perry123, Larkafree, watergoddesskasey and Keefer, Thanks!_

* * *

Castiel asks Dean the next day if he is okay with helping him out on a semi-annual basis with his embarrassing issue. Dean doesn't see any problems with that and consents.

Over the next few months they make a regular date of booking a motel room and screwing. Six months in and Castiel is starting to feel like he wants to try something different. He wants to enter Dean, for once.

When the next cycle hits he asks, "Dean, I have been thinking. We have been doing this for close to a year. May I top next cycle?" Castiel is trying the direct, but simple approach, in hopes of success.

Dean gets nervous and fidgets. "Uh, I don't know Cass. I only agreed to this on conditions and you agreed too. We can't go back on them now." He really doesn't wanna have this conversation with Cass, ever. Dean Winchester will never bottom, and not to an angel, of all beings.

Castiel is not willing to claim defeat just yet. "I'll let you think it over until the next heat cycle." Castiel makes to fly away, but stops to wait for Dean to actually answer. He turns to the hunter and waits.

Dean shifts, turning his back to the angel. He feels Castiel's gaze upon his back and turns to face him. "Okay Cass, let me think about it, alright?"

The angel nods and flies away.

* * *

As the days after progress Dean is thinking about Cass' request more and more. He really doesn't wanna give in, but the angel is strong and way more powerful than he is. If Castiel, angel of the Lord, wanted to he could just make Dean bottom for him. But that's just not Cass' style, Dean hopes at least.

When the new moon arises Dean is getting more and more skittish. He runs from his shared motel room with Sam for his car and hits the local bar. He is downing purple nurples like they are going out of style. A few hours in and Castiel shows up at the bar and sits beside the hunter. He doesn't say a word for five minutes, just sits there.

Dean gets agitated by Cass' unwillingness to state his reason for showing up at the bar when they are not due for their stupid rendezvous for another, he looks at the clock on the wall and groans, "what the hell do you want Cass?"

Castiel sighs loudly, "You are very upset. I wish to know why."

Dean groans and orders a beer. "Cass, I was trying to hide from you. How that hell did you find me?"

"Sam," is all the angel answers back with.

Dean grunts, he should have known. He tells Sam to keep his trap shut and Cass finds him right away. "Okay, and what do you want? I'm kinda busy here." He tips his bottle to the waitress with a wink.

Castiel straightens his back, sitting at his full height. "It is the new moon, this is the night we have arranged for you to help me with my problem."

"Yeah, so?" Dean takes a swig of his beer, not even looking at the angel beside him as he talks.

"So, why are you in a bar? Attempting to hit on the barmaid?" Castiel narrows his eyes, glaring at the woman to come ask him what he wants to drink.

She sees the death stare and keeps her distance. No angel allows another prospective mate to get anywhere near their mate, during their cycle. Dean should know this by now. The incident six months ago did not end well for either of them. Dean and Sam had to find another motel when Castiel embarrassed them by throwing a woman into a concrete wall for touching Dean's shoulder, while being questioned on a case.

Dean shrugs, "She is cute. I felt like it."

Cass growls deep in his chest. "Dean, we are leaving." He stands and drops bills on the counter, pressing his two fingers to Dean's forehead before he can protest about the transportation. Cass makes sure to have the Impala parked in the motel lot also.

Dean throws a punch at Cass for not letting him have a say in the matter, but loses all his anger when he sees the look in Cass' eyes, plus now his fricken hand hurts. "Sorry dude," he shrugs as he turns to the bed.

Castiel doesn't even flinch from the impact. He is stronger than a human and can take a punch or two just fine. "Have you thought about my desire to top?"

Dean slumps onto the bed. "Yeah, I thought 'bout it. I guess if ya really wanna, we can try it, just this once though."

Cass nods his understanding and starts to undress, folding his clothes as usual on the chair. He steps in front of Dean and leans down to kiss him gently on the lips.

Dean tilts his head up and kisses back. They deepen the kiss, tongues battling for dominance soon after. Dean pulls away to breath, "just promise to be gentle. I don't do this for just anyone, remember that."

"I know Dean, I am very grateful indeed." He pushes Dean onto his back as he strips the hunter of his layers of clothing. Once Dean is naked Castiel kneels between his legs to stroke the hunter to full erection.

Dean can't protest to the manner in which Cass uses his talent to get what he wants. The hunter is putty in his hands once Cass has his cock in his hands, licking, sucking and mouth-fucking it.

Cass works Dean's cock in his hand, rubbing the shaft and massaging the balls. He takes the entire length into his pliant mouth and swirls his tongue around the head, wanting Dean to really enjoy this experience. He spreads the hunter's legs as he presses a lubricated finger to the previously untouched hole. He pushes the finger in slightly and waits until Dean stops trying to reject the digit. After a minute the muscles are starting to relax from the initial intrusion.

Dean exhales sharply when he feels Cass pull the finger out, but gasps as the finger is re-inserted a moment later. It goes in easier the second time and he thanks his lucky stars Cass thought to add more lube to his finger.

Cass pushes the finger in and out, adds a finger and a third is added not long afterwards.

Dean is being opened slow and steady, he can't complain that Cass is not being gentle like requested.

The angel strokes his neglected cock to the same rhythm as he finger thrusts into Dean. He feels the hunter is ready when three fingers go in easily. He leans down to Dean and kisses him roughly, needy even. "Dean, are you ready for this?"

Dean just looks at Cass with a deer caught in the headlights stare.

"Promise to be gentle, Dean." Cass whispers in Dean's ear before he straightens his back out.

Dean nods, whimpering at the fingers being pulled out.

"On your knees, Dean." Cass wants to take the hunter from behind. He has thought of it ever since he saw that film on the TV about the babysitter and the pizzaman.

Dean manages to get onto his hands and knees quickly and waits.

Cass uses his knee to spread Dean's legs wider, he knows the wider the legs are the less discomfort to be felt and he wants the chance to do this with Dean, again, sometime, so he needs it to go smoothly. He coats his cock in lots of lubricant and lines up with Dean's entrance. He puts his right hand on Dean's hip and pushes in really slowly, feeling the tightness, letting it overwhelm his heightened senses.

Dean grunts at the sensation unlike anything he has felt previously, while having sex with the angel or anyone for that matter. "Cass," he moans out.

"Dean," he answers back, "you okay?"

Dean nods his head, "I'm fine, Cass."

Cass pulls out to the tip and back in really slow. "How does it feel?"

Dean shakes his head to try and think straight. "It feels weird, but good. You can go faster if ya want."

Cass nods and slides his cock into Dean slightly faster. He hears Dean moan as he pushes back in at a different angle.

Dean's eyes shoot open upon something inside him getting touched, he sees stars and mewls loudly. "Fuck Cass." He moves his hips and ass back, trying to get it touched again. He places his hands on the headboard for support as he pushes back on Cass' thrusts in.

They move in this pattern for a solid ten minutes before Cass feels his orgasm building. It is ready to burst from his loins just as Dean's ass clamps down on his cock, causing Dean to orgasm, hips pumping into the air with a groan of release. He slumps against the headboard.

Cass is ready to let go of his own orgasm. He pumps roughly into the hunter, slapping skin on skin. He falls over the edge with an animalistic growl and collapses once he feels his body release all of the pent up urge to fuck something raw.

* * *

_AN: Dean took it like a champ!_

_Things get warningish in the next Chapter..._


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Special thanks go out to Perry123, watergoddesskasey and aLoggedInReader for giving me reviews. As an inspiring writer I appreciate the kindness._

_Warnings: From here on out it may get odd. My mind works in wierd ways. There is knotting and Mpreg._

* * *

Dean blacks out after orgasming. He awakens to a warm body pressed against his. He tries to roll over, but feels a weird pull in his butt and panics.

Cass squeezes his arms around the hunter. "You have to stop and calm down."

"What the hell is that?" Dean's voice is panicky, to say the least.

"That is my penis, it's still in you." Castiel soothes the hunter's chest.

"Get it the fuck out!" Dean tries to move again, even with Castiel holding him close to his chest.

"I cannot... We are knotted." The angel shakes his head.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean manages to turn his head to look upon the angel.

"My penis tip has engorged and it cannot be removed without causing great injury to you."

"That's just great!" He huffs, pissed.

"Trust me I am not pleased either, there are heavenly matters I should be attending to. I hoped the swelling would have gone down by the time you awoke."

"Is it normal? 'Cause sorry to tell ya but you aren't topping again." Dean jokes.

"I figured this as well. I am sorry, it's best you go back to sleep. There is not much else to do until I release and we separate."

* * *

Dean awakens a few hours later, fully dressed, in his bed, at the motel he shares with Sam. He showers immediately and inspects his body including his entrance, no marks or anything. Dean shrugs and gets dressed.

"Geez Dean, late date?" Sam pokes his older brother in the ribs, playfully.

"Fuck you, didn't have a date!" Dean tries his best to sound genuine.

"Whatever the suspected haunting is good to investigate." Sam chuckles as he pulls out the newspaper clippings.

That day Dean feels like shit most of the day and heads to bed early. The same goes for the remainder of the week.

He awakes on the fourth day feeling well rested, for once and stretches out his back with a smile and a groan.

Over the next few weeks his mood improves, Castiel makes short visits to check on the brothers' activities, never staying longer than a few minutes to answer a question or to help with a task Dean or Sam need done by angelic means.

When the new moon arrives Dean books a separate motel room in the same motel as the one he shares with Sam and waits for Castiel to show up for the monthly 'in heat screw'. Dean is starting to re-think the not bottoming statement; he has not felt better in a long time.

Castiel shows up around midnight. Dean was watching TV, getting bored. "Finally! Let's get this going." Dean turns the TV off and sits on the bed.

Castiel walks to the bed, but stops when he gets five feet to Dean and gets perplexed. "Dean something is different. We can't. I gotta…" Cass disappears with a flutter of wings.

Dean is left with a really puzzled expression on his face. He paces the room waiting, then decides to call Castiel and leaves a message on his phone. "Cass, where the hell did ya go? Give me a clue what you were talking about too." He hangs up and looks himself in the mirror.

Castiel returns ten minutes later with Balthazar.

The British angel walks over to a stunned Dean and presses two fingers to his forehead.

Dean is knocked out instantly, Castiel catches him.

"Put sleeping beauty on the bed, Cassie." Balthazar takes a long look at the hunter before he starts to laugh. "Cassie, I got good news and bad news. Answer me one question though first." He shakes his head, understanding the situation.

"Balthazar, now is not the time to play games, is Dean okay or not?"

"Relax, he's fine. Healthy."

"Then what was it I sensed?"

"Answer my question first. Did you take Dean?"

Cass looks at his brother critically, that is not really relevant. Is it, he thinks. "Yes, why?"

"I'll give you the bad news first. You can't top him again. It's not safe." Balthazar uses his best serious face he can.

"Fine. We already agreed not to again. Tell me what is wrong with Dean, now!" Castiel crosses his arms in annoyance to Balthazar's avoidance of the real problem.

"How long were you two knotted for? I need to know these things, its important."

Cass lifts his eyes to look at Balthazar. "How did…" he trails off and realizes Balthazar knows something and isn't letting on. He slumps and answers truthfully, "close to six hours?"

Balthazar's jaw drops, he recovers. "Anything more than three hours is a bad sign. Didn't I tell you not to top any guy? There was a reason."

Castiel looks like a kicked puppy. "You did, it was just I was curious. Will he be okay?"

"Well Dean is going to be pissed for a while. Next time I warn you not to do something, listen to me, damn it! Good news is you and Dean are having a child." Balthazar slaps Castiel on the back, hard. "Congrats!"

Castiel looks over at the sleeping form of Dean; he walks to his lover, putting a hand over his navel and gasps. He smiles, than looks sad. "How?"

"Do you need the birds and the bees, angel style? 'Cause I suggest you wake Dean-o up, I'm not explaining this twice." Balthazar graces in a chair to sit in.

"Fine." Castiel steps to Dean and shudders. "He is radiating power." Castiel wakes Dean up with two fingers to the forehead.

"That's 'cause no angel but you can go near him now. Good morning sunshine. Nice nap?" Balthazar snarks as he sips his glass of fine chardonnay.

"Shut up Balthazar, you are the one who put me out. Cass, what the hell is going on?" Dean rubs his stomach absentmindedly.

"There is a complication from our copulating. You are…" Cass is cut off by Balthazar.

"Congrats Mommy!" Balthazar graces a baby car seat onto the bed.

"What the fuck! CASS!" Dean kicks the car seat to the ground in uncontrolled rage and confusion.

"Balthazar never told me why he always bottomed with guys, now I know why." Cass looks at Dean with puppy eyes to rival Sam's.

At this point the Brit pipes in, "Never top to someone you love Cassie. It ends in a complete bonding of grace. Rules are there to protect the innocent. I just thought you understood my warning. Now you guys pay the consequences."

Dean yells, "I don't love him!"

Balthazar tuts Dean quiet. "If you both didn't love each other Dean-o here would not be with a bun in the oven." He points to Dean's abdomen with a smirk.

"Cass, tell me he is lying, pulling my chain." Dean pleads. He is not parent material.

Cass tilts his head, "I do not understand this reference, but Balthazar is telling the truth. I can feel the power, it is growing. How long until…?" Cass turns to Balthazar for an answer.

"By the feel of it four more months. Give or take a week. Sorry Dean, you are out of commission for hunting the nasties. Too dangerous for a kept woman. The child can protect you from harm, but not from monsters attacking you. That's now Cassie here's duty, as baby daddy." Balthazar is loving torturing the hunter, it's easier by the minute.

Dean groans as realization sinks in. He is having a baby, and with an angel none the less.

"Well time to let the misses tell the old ball and chain the bad news." Balthazar stands and graces the chair away. He crosses his arms waiting for Castiel to transport Dean to tell Sam.

Dean runs out the door in a hurry. He is not ready for this crap to hit the fan. He makes it to the Impala and starts it up.

Castiel and Balthazar exchange a look as the hunter flees the motel room, obviously terrified. "Cassie, you better go get him, he carries Heaven's special cargo now." Cass groans at Balthazar's stupid jokes. That's why Dean ran away. If Balthazar let him explain it all to Dean this would not have happened. Cass flies off to find the Impala. It is parked at a bar. Cass rolls his eyes, he should have known. He enters the bar and sees Dean at a stool. He slides in beside his lover and waits.

Dean notices when Cass sits beside him, he knew he can't hide from Cass, but he needed to get away from the pompous ass that is Balthazar and his stupid baby jokes. They sit in silence, Dean sipping at his beer, Cass watching the bartender pour drinks. Dean speaks up, "Order something or leave, Cass."

Cass asks for a rum and coke. He holds the glass between his hands and spins the straw, idly. "I am sorry, Dean. This is not what I planned, I never knew."

Dean scoffs and takes a gulp of his beer, smacking his lips at the bitter taste. "Can I even drink? Should I even drink?"

Cass thinks it through and responds with a curt, "You can do what you want. The amount of my grace in you will protect you from a hangover and feeling drunk. So you can't drink to get drunk, I would not advise it either."

Dean sighs and drops money for the beer as he walks to the door. Castiel watches with a sad look. He regrets asking Dean. Why isn't Dean made AT him? Something feels off, like Dean is bottling something bad until it explodes. Castiel follows Dean out to the car and sees him shuffling things in the trunk. He has holy oil in his hand and Castiel tenses. What in the world does Dean plan to do with that? He is unsure if he should approach the hunter now. His grace fears the oil above all others, but it's also possible Dean is planning to hurt himself with it too. Cass did just state there was angelic grace inside him. Cass chooses to ignore the warning from his grace and walks to the hunter and waits.

"What is that for?" he points to the jug.

"I need the truth." Dean shakes the jug, the liquid sloshes around.

Castiel stiffens at the movement of the jug.

Dean watches Cass and puts the jug down. "Not on you, Cass. Balthazar."

Cass gulps and nods.

Dean is suddenly hugging his angel. He gives a quick kiss to his shocked lips and gets in the car to return to the motel.

* * *

Castiel and Dean enter the motel room. Sam is sitting at the table typing on his laptop. Balthazar is nowhere to be seen, thank god.

Sam looks up, "Hey, early date night?"

"Shut up, Sam." Dean flops down on the bed, with a flask of the holy oil in his jacket pocket.

"Actually, Dean you still need to…" Cass gives a sheepish grin.

"Are you serious? Fucken hell!" Dean falls against the pillows in a dramatic display of annoyance.

Balthazar appears next to Sam. "Good he is done his drinking binge. Now we can get to the good news and let Dean finish his evening's plans."

"GO TO HELL BALTHAZAR!" Dean opens the flask and throws the holy oil at the angel.

Balthazar laughs at Dean throwing oil at him. "Testie in his hormonal rage. Dean and Cass did a no-no. Cass topped."

Sam looks at Dean with shock. "Shit, are you serious? That can't end well."

"Good news is you're going to be an uncle, bad news is Dean is not allowed to hunt. Congrats you are now to hunt with Cassie."

Dean sits up and yells, "Woah, what! Sam you know! How do you know?"

Sam rolls his eyes, "You disappear every new Moon for hours, no explanation, coming back in the wee hours of the morning smelling of angel and sex."

"But you know not to let an angel top, how and why?" Dean looks at his little brother with narrowed eyes.

Balthazar leans in and kisses Sam on the lips, it's just a quick peck, but enough for Dean to realize.

"YOU! You are banging my brother, get the fuck out!" Dean flicks his lighter, threateningly.

Sam glares, "Dean, calm the fuck down. You disappear, so do I, you just never cared to ask."

Balthazar puts his hands up in submission and backs away. "Relax twitchy fingers. I have never 'banged' your brother." Balthazar uses the air quotes. "He bangs me raw for your information and I love it."

Sam nods and grabs the zippo from his brother and closes it, cutting off the flame. They all physically relax afterwards.

Sam congratulates his brother and his angel. Balthazar stops teasing Dean, for now. Sam knows this is going to be a very tense few months.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Special thanks go out to my reviewers aLoggedInReader, sexy-sassy-proud, watergoddesskasey, NightAngel97, Perry123 and FireChildSlytherin5._

* * *

Dean is livid, finding out his little brother has been sneaking around behind his back and screwing not just an angel of the Lord, but the biggest, most arrogant dick with wings he knows. Sam and Dean fight over this topic. It gets pretty nasty, Castiel has to step in and remove the older hunter from the motel room, while Balthazar calms his own hunter down.

That night Dean and Castiel stay in the room Dean rented for their evening. Sam and the Brit get the other room.

Castiel has no real experience defusing an angry, pregnant hunter, especially a Winchester. Most would deem it suicide to even try, but Cass knows Dean is upset and was just slammed with two life changing surprises in one night. Castiel didn't even know Balthazar had taken Sam on as a lover.

Dean sits on the bed, back towards the angel as he tries to regain his composure before having this talk. The 'I'm sorry I got you pregnant' speech, it's something he never thought he'd be on the receiving end of.

Cass is still in heat, he feels the urges coming on. It's mild, but there. Dean and Castiel usually relieve Cass' urges early in the cycle to spare the angel the uncomfortable feeling behind his navel and fuzziness of his mind. The angel takes a seat on the bed, behind the hunter and slowly reaches his hand out and places it on Dean's lap.

Dean sighs, "Why did this happen to me? Cass, what did I do to deserve this torture, punishment even." The hunter turns his shoulder and body towards the angel.

"This is torture?" Cass averts his eyes, hiding back the pain those words have caused deep inside the angel. His grace cries internally. He never thought this feeling was love, but now that Balthazar explained only when you are in love with your mate and enter him do you knot and produce a pregnancy. To the angel it seems illogical for these circumstances to be met by an angel, but here he is holding his essentially pregnant male lover in his arms, praying he doesn't freak out and hurt himself or the being growing inside his body.

Dean notices the tension in Cass' touch and regrets talking at all. He never knew when to just keep his trap shut and now he's hurt his friend. "Shit, sorry. Didn't mean it like that…" Dean decides to use actions to tell his mood.

Cass steels his expressions, putting on a blank look and nods. "okay."

Dean seriously feels like shit now. He pulls away and stands up. "I meant about Balthazar, not this." He points to his abdomen. "I really am… ya know, knocked up with angel babies?"

Cass looks up and waits, finally he nods. "Just one by the power you display. The being will protect you and discourage any other angel from getting within five to ten feet of you. It's explained as the angel will feel a pull away from you and want to keep their distance. It's kind of territorial."

Dean listens and nods, "so Balthazar won't come close to me is what you're saying. " Dean smirks, rubbing his hands together. "I can use this to my advantage. What if I walk near him?"

Cass thinks over the information he was sent via angel radio from his fellow angel. "He will become ill, try to get away even."

"Excellent!" is all Dean answers with to this awesome news. Revenge will be had indeed.

"Dean, I'm still in heat though…could we ya know, mate?" Cass looks up at the ceiling, the walls, anything but at the hunter, his lover.

"Is that even safe, in my condition?" Dean chuckles.

"It is perfectly safe Dean. You will always take me though."

* * *

Castiel doesn't leave the hunter, his human's side for the next two weeks, other than to help Sam work a case. Even then it's only to do quick sweeps of an area and locate the monster. Sam completes a salt and burn, solo. Dean is annoyed at being on house-arrest, but Cass won't let him help, except with research and that shit is damn boring and Dean ain't cut out to be a nerd. That job gladly falls to his dork of a little brother, not himself.

Dean is about to crack after a month of this. He insists that even pregnant women can work until near the time of birth. He absolutely shudders when he has to even think that. Cass caves and allows Dean to go get food and run errands, just to keep him from getting cabin fever.

Dean has had a few very frustrating conversations with Balthazar. The baby calms Dean, making him mostly demure to his situation.

Cass and Dean have a talk two months in bout the logistics of the birth.

After a particularly rough day of being stuck in the motel with nothing to do but watch TV Dean loses his cool and snaps on Sam and Castiel.

Dean yells, "I can't believe I got this shitty life."

Hearing his mate say such cruel words shocks the angel. Before anyone can talk to Castiel, explaining that Dean is an ass and didn't mean to say that Cass flies off, emotionally devastated.

Dean can't believe he said that himself, but knows he's hurt the angel's feelings. He mentally kicks himself over and over again. Sam gives him an earful about how that was uncalled for and he best apologize to Cass before one of them does something stupid and screws things up.

Frustrated with his stupidity Dean goes to a bar to forget. He orders beer after beer this time. Staying away from the purple nurples or 'drink of the devil' as Cass calls them.

Dean is not even swaying on his stool after two hours of downing the local brew, which the bartender swears is the strongest thing on tap.

A very attractive blonde is eyeing the hunter up from across the bar. Dean knows he doesn't deserve his angel and has tried to explain that to Cass on numerous occasions with no success. He figures sleeping with this chick will show Cass that he is unworthy. He concludes it's his best option and gets an invite to her hotel room. The hunter is not even feeling all the booze he has consumed. He knew getting shitfaced was out of the cards, but acts like he is, to keep the woman at ease, thinking she was the more sober one.

Dean has the woman on her back naked. Dean is standing by the bed ready to jump on her when the woman loses consciousness. The baby senses the difference, knowing it's not his father that is lying on the bed, the being cripples Dean. The hunter falls to the carpet, gasping for air. The woman is comatose on the bed.

Cass finds his hunter via the GPS tracker Sam hid on the car. He locates Dean by the lack of ability to find or sense him. Somehow the being can cloak Dean's soul from everyone if it so wants. Right now the being is scared and angry. When Castiel enters the room and sees what Dean was about to do he freaks out, flying away as fast as his wings can take him. How could his lover, mate and parent to their unborn child betray him? Castiel is very confused what emotions he is feeling as this moment in time. He shows up to tell Sam where to find Dean and disappears with a flutter of wings.

Sam can tell things have just gotten ten times worse than before. He calls Balthazar to bring them to Dean and find out what's going on.

Balthazar keeps his distance from the pregnant hunter, watching as Dean spends hours puking. The hunter can feeling his abdomen grow, showing his pregnancy. He is scared now. He is close to 'full term' and his body never showed any physical signs before. He asks the only angel still talking to him between puking fits. "Bal, what the fuck is with my stomach?" Another fit starts up again.

The Brit laughs, "You are knocked up Dean-o, you know this. Why the surprise?"

They wait out the fit. Balthazar can't get within ten feet of the hunter to help. He can sense the being is very strong and extremely pissed off with his 'mommy'.

Dean wipes the corner of his mouth as he feels the nausea subside, for now. "Yeah, but I never looked it before."

Balthazar shakes his head. "You have no clue the things Cassie did for you during the last few months. He has kept your appearance the same, to spare your man-ego the sight of being bare foot and pregnant. He knows you well enough to assume you are adamant on your physique."

Dean just stares at the angel on the bed. "What? Really? What else has he been doing for me that I don't know about?"

"Well, for starters there has been no need for him to let you bang him for the past three months. Once his mate is with child he no longer goes into a strong heat." Balthazar winks at Sam from across the room.

"Why?" Dean gets up off the tiled floor of the bathroom and grabs a plastic cup to fill it with water.

"Obviously you can't screw anyone but him, with the being in your belly or else this happens." The angel points to the sleeping woman, who Balthazar has dressed. "If you want to stop puking you best make amends to your child. Then call Castiel and hope he has cooled down enough to answer your prayers. That boy was radiating fury and possessiveness. You're lucky he just left. In that kinda rage it's been known to destroy entire cities."

Dean leans against the counter, resting his foot on the toilet lid as he moves his butt onto the countertop. He closes his eyes and calms his thoughts. He knows how the being communicates by now. Usually he gets sent calming sensations and he wants to send that same message back and regret as well. After a solid five minutes of not feeling the urge to hurl his stomach contents he guesses the being has calmed down, finally. Dean looks up to the ceiling and prays to his angel. 'Please Castiel, hear me. I'm a jerk. I should never have said that and it was stupid to try to sleep with anyone but you. I'm sorry, dude.' He waits, nothing happens. He groans; he really did piss Cass off. The hunter slides his ass off the counter and immediately puts his hand to his swollen belly and rubs. His fingers move over his pushed up shirt, a portion of his abdomen is exposed. His shirt is stretched to the limit and not even covering the swell. Dean groans when he tries to walk out of the bathroom and waddles slightly.

Sam and Balthazar both laugh at the sight. Dean glares. He can't even see his damn feet. "SHUT UP!" A light bulb by the window explodes. Both men stop abruptly.

Sam sobers up and decides he shouldn't be laughing. He prays for Castiel himself to come down and sort this out. Dean looks ridiculous with a swollen pregnant belly.

Cass answers Sam's prayer and lands in the room standing behind Balthazar. He doesn't even look up from the carpet as he asks, "What do you need Sam? I rather not be here."

Sam stands from the table and walks to Dean, putting a hand on the baby belly to show Cass. "Can't you stop this? Dean doesn't need to be tortured like this. We all know he does stupid things, makes dumb decisions."

Dean goes to interrupt and Sam silences him with a bitch-face.

"You knew this when you asked him to mate with you Cass. Don't act surprised when he lives up to his reputation. Even if he is ready to pop out a baby he still thinks with his dick and no amount of anger can fix it." Sam puts a hand on Dean's shoulder to keep his brother quiet.

Cass looks up slowly and nods. "Yes, I know. It just hurt to see it first-hand." The angel turns his head to look at the Winchester brothers. "Dean, I thought we were in this together. I can't express how apologetic I am that you are in this condition. Bedding a woman awakes my primal side. She nearly died, twice. Our child luckily can't kill, yet, but I can."

Dean looks to the angel with tears in his eyes, "Dude, I'm sorry. I am shit on a stick. I never deserved you, ever. That's why I did this. I wanted you to know I can't change, once a player, always a player."

Cass takes a step closer to Dean and shakes his head. "I know your soul. You are not like that. You love me and I love you, that's how our child was created. A bond is unbreakable."

Dean moves closer to the angel. Sam ducks out, grabbing Balthazar by the shirt sleeve, they exit the hotel room. The woman disappears also.

Cass closes the distance between them and hugs Dean. "I'm sorry you are like this. I regret my request to ask you to bottom."

Dean shakes his head and pulls away. "Don't!"

Cass looks to the hunter confused.

"Don't say you regret us, this." He cradles a hand above and a hand below his swollen abdomen.

Cass goes down on his knees in front of Dean and puts both hands on the swell. "I don't Dean. I regret that we were ill-informed, nothing more. I love our child. No matter which gender it is, no matter if it's more human than angel. I will love the being and you with all my grace." Cass nuzzles his nose into Dean's bellybutton and kisses the exposed skin tenderly.

Dean sighs, "he, she, the baby loves your voice. And mine as well." Dean brushes his fingers through Cass' hair as a sign of affection. It's the most Dean can physically give at this point. They stay in this position for a few minutes before a thought pokes it's way to the surface of Dean's mind. "Can you reverse this? Make me not look pregnant?"

Cass shakes his head. "The effort required now is too much. I was only using small amounts before. I revoked the power and you lost all the built up effects."

"That's okay Cass, I'll just not go out and sit in sweat pants until it's over…can we still, ya know?" Dean blushes at the thought.

Cass stares up at Dean for a moment before he catches on. "OH. Yes we can still make love. Your swell will make it more difficult but it's still possible." Cass stands up and pulls Dean to the bed. "Do you want to? Is that what you are asking of me?"

Dean looks down and flushes a solid red. He pulls his angelic lover in for a passionate kiss, claiming lips with teeth and tongue.

Cass smirks at the boldness of his human mate. He can't repress his desire to mate, even now.

The very pregnant hunter undresses, stripping off his t-shirt and jeans. Once standing in his boxers and nothing else Castiel kneels down in front of Dean again and lovingly places kisses upon Dean's belly, telling his child he adores him or her greatly.

Castiel mojos his clothing off and palms his erection while mouthing Dean's firm cock.

Hunter and angel move their lovemaking to the bed soon after, Dean's back hurts slightly. Cass lies him down tenderly on the mattress as he kisses his way along the hunter's body, claiming every single inch of his flesh as his own, possessively. He strokes Dean's cock twice before he takes the weight into his willing mouth and swallows around the girth, letting the head push at the back of his throat.

Dean's hips are bucking up into the blowjob, moaning wantonly. The angel can sense when Dean is nearly about to release, he pulls his mouth off the leaking cock, licking up all the pre-come covering the member. Cass kneels on the bed, facing the headboard and waits for Dean to mount him.

Dean sucks on his fingers and pushes the two very wet digits at Cass' awaiting hole. The fingers push in smoothly, the more they have sex the easier it is to prep. Cass is taking three fingers in by the time he can't wait any longer. He pushes his ass into the finger thrusts and demands to be fucked properly, by Dean's throbbing cock.

Who is Dean to deny his lover satisfaction? He pulls his fingers out gently and lubes his hard cock. One hand is stroking over his swell while the other lines his cock up and pushes inside his tight lover's ass. He pushes his cock into Cass slowly at first, but builds up speed after the first few minutes, the feeling and need overwhelming his body. He is pounding his cock into Cass with grunts and groans soon afterwards, he feels warmth spread through his veins as he nears orgasm. The hunter's arm reaches down along Castiel's spine, tracing each bump, when Dean reaches between his shoulder blades he pushes down hard. Dean's left hand is still resting on his baby bump while the right is pressing on Cass' spine. He feels power overtake him and orgasms, spilling his seed inside Castiel with a whimper. His body is frozen, muscles clenched.

Castiel is shocked when Dean is rubbing his hand over his wing joints, as if he knows how to get them out. Cass gasps when he feels his wings spread out on their own accord. The huge ten foot wingspan covers the room, large blue wings ruffling out to capture the light.

Dean can't even open his eyes; a bright light takes over the room as both his hands burn. He screams and passes out instantly.

Castiel feels when Dean falls to the mattress unconscious. The angel quickly retracts his wings to his body and checks on Dean.

The hunter awakens to being fully clothed and resting in a comfortable bed on his back. He turns onto his side, nuzzling into the warmth beside him and realizes it's soft and warm. He opens his eyes and sees wings, huge blue wings in his line of sight. "Uh, Cass? What is this?"

The wings shift and Cass' face comes into view. "Good morning Dean. Do you like them? Our child wanted to see them. My wings are a very intimate thing for an angel." Cass looks at his mate, nervously.

Dean takes a closer look at them and chuckles, "they are beautiful, just like you. What happened though?"

"Our child used its grace to manifest my wings. It was too much power for you to handle and you passed out, unconscious. He is sorry. He just really wanted to sense them."

Dean smiles as he rubs his hand over his swollen belly. "You said 'he' Cass, is it a boy?"

Castiel concentrates with his hands on Dean's belly and smiles. "I not know, it's meant as a surprise."


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Once again Thank You to my lovely reviewers aLoggedInReader, Larkafree, FireChildSlytherin5, PsychoPicasso, NightAngel97, TayuyaFluteofDeath, ElianLuna and NettieStein._

_I want to send out thanks to all the people who have read this story. I appreciate every single review, follow and favourite. I just might have another story in the works that's ready for posting. yay me!_

* * *

Dean is nearly about to burst after four months of being angel knocked up. Everything is swollen and hurts and he can't wait for the being to be born. He misses seeing his feet and being able to shower alone, without taking out the shampoo and body wash bottles when he drops his wash cloth.

Castiel feels bad that Dean hasn't left the motel room during daylight hours in weeks, he arranges for a surprise. Sam and Cass blindfold Dean and put him in the backseat of the Impala.

Even after they stop driving Dean's blindfold is not removed. Castiel leads Dean out of the car and up to a locked store. Sam uses his awesome lock picking skills and gets the door. All three men enter the store as Castiel uses his mojo to block out their intentions from the surrounding humans in their apartments.

Castiel steps up behind his very pregnant lover and whispers in his ear, "Dean, it's nearly time to welcome our child. We need to shop." The angel pulls the blindfold off and reveals they are standing in a baby store.

Dean gasps as he looks around the large store. First he makes his way to the cribs, locating a sturdy oak adjustable crib. It can double as a weapon in a pinch. Dean, always the hunter first. Between the three of them they pick out neutral clothing for the baby. Dean absolutely demands the little yellow and white striped outfit saying 'I'm new here' that comes with a matching hat and booties. After three hours in the midst of the cutest clothes and most adorable toys Dean and Castiel leave, carrying many bags, even Sam got roped into helping carry the stuff. He is the driver after all. The bags are packed in the trunk; Castiel takes care of the big items, instantly zapping them to the motel room.

Dean is feeling much better about the entire being pregnant thing now that he got to have a normal shopping trip with his brother and lover, no strange looks or questions about why Dean looks knocked up and there is not mommy in sight as they all coo over the adorableness of the situation.

* * *

Two days after the full moon Dean feels contractions of stomach muscles, indicating he is ready. Dean's screams of agony clear out the motel room quickly. Only Castiel is allowed in the room with Dean at the birth anyways.

The hunter is lain flat on the motel bed and the dark green shirt Dean is wearing is taken off as well as his sweatpants, leaving the hunter in only his black boxers. Castiel places his hand on the swell and concentrates on sensing the being. After a tense few minutes of Dean screaming for the pain to stop and Cass to do something, the angel rubs his hand on Dean's belly tenderly and calls for his angel blade from his sleeve. He uses the special blade to make a cut from Dean's navel to pubic bone, essentially performing a cesaerian-section on Dean's abdomen. Castiel explains each thing he does before he starts the task, informing Dean of everything that's going on. They had this discussion a few months ago and Dean agreed to the procedure. It was the better choice, the alternative, which was naturally birthing the being the way a female would. This way shouldn't be as painful and less time consuming, not to mention less degrading to Dean's man-ego.

Castiel cuts through the muscles and carefully opens the grace protective barrier the child was growing inside. After a tense minute of Dean looking down and seeing Castiel's hands covered in blood, his blood, he hears a sigh and a cry.

It's a healthy baby boy. Castiel cleans the small human/angel child and places the bundle into his human father's arms as he heals Dean's abdomen. The newborn snuggles contently into Dean's embrace, cooing quietly, acknowledging his caregiver face-to-face for the first time. Dean shuffles over to give Cass room to sit down on the bed as well. The happy parents look at their creation with awe and reverence. They both created this miracle.

Cass brushes a thumb across the small child's cheek, lovingly. "What shall we call you, little one?" Castiel turns his head to glance at his hunter.

Dean smiles and pulls his angelic lover and child tighter into his arms. "How 'bout something Heavenly, obviously? Joshua?"

Cass tilts his head at the name. "Why did you choose that as a Heavenly name, Dean?"

Dean smiles as he cradles the small newborn in his arms. "He was the voice of God, to me."

Cass grins, "Joshua it is then." The angel holds out his arms, asking to hold his son. Dean nods and hands him to his angel father.

"Joshua James?" The hunter tickles the baby's feet, asking if he likes his own name.

"It's beautiful Dean. Our son shall be named Joshua James Winchester. Should we let him meet his family now?" Castiel stands, cradling the boy in his arms tenderly.

Dean shakes his head, "Just a few more minutes is all I ask. I love Sam, but I only just held him. Sam is kinda a baby holding hog, if ya know what I mean," Dean winks at Cass and chuckles.

Castiel nods with a genuine smile on his face. "Okay Dean, a few more minutes. How do you want to feed him?"

Dean pales at the question. He never thought of that. As the person who carried him, is he expected to supply nourishment to the child?

Castiel lets his hunter sweat it out for a few moments before he can't take the scared look on Dean's face any more. "I meant do you want to feed him formula or do I? Neither of us are female and can produce milk, relax."

Dean's entire body slumps at this. "Can we feed him on a schedule? I need my rest. Poppin' out a nine pound, sixteen ounce baby is hard work." Dean grins at his humour.

"Very humourous Dean. He was not birthed naturally and you know it. I will let you sleep though, if you ask. Sam can wait a few hours and we will represent Joshua to my family as well."

Dean nods, not really listening to Castiel's words as sleep overtakes his body. Joshua and Dean slumber for two hours before the small baby awakens to cry for sustainance. Dean is awoken by the sound. He rolls over to turn the annoying alarm clock off when he realizes it's not an alarm, but a baby crying. He opens his eyes to see Castiel holding their son in his arms, preparing a bottle of disgusting smelling baby formula. The bottle has a slight blue glow to it. Dean wonders about it and opens his mouth, but gets silenced by the angel.

"He is to be fed formula and small amounts of grace. He is technically an angel child, growing on both." Castiel smiles as his son drinks from the bottle. He is sucking in the mixture, happily.

Dean watches his lover feed his son with awe. The sight is the most breathtaking he has witnessed in all his life. He helped to create that life in his arms. It's overwhelming to say the least.

* * *

After Castiel hands Joshua off to his Uncle Sam for baby hogging/babysitting the couple decides to take a nap, well Cass tells Dean to rest, but the hunter has other plans for their alone time.

"Cass, I need you so bad." He starts off giving a quick kisses to the angel's jawline before finding his way further south, making his way to the angel's tented pants. Dean sees the bulge and growls low, flashing his eyes up to look Cass in his eyes.

Cass gasps at the boldness of Dean's actions. Looking up from under his thick eyelashes, giving a smolder to rival an in heat angel's.

Soon clothes are thrown aside to allow licking and sucking of toned skin. Castiel takes the lead, mojoing in a bottle of lube and starts to work his human open, tenderly pushing his slick fingers into Dean's tight hole.

Dean is moaning and bucking his hips into the movement. "Fuck, Cass take me...now!"

Cass pulls away to look at Dean. "Are you sure? I'm not supposed to."

"I don't care. I'll gladly be knocked up again if I can feel the giddiness I felt before." Dean is gritting his teeth, trying to hold off his dominance.

Cass shakes his head, "no Dean."

Dean grunts pushing Castiel to the end of the bed as he straddles his angelic lover and lines his stretched hole up to Castiel's slicked up cock. He needs this more than wants it. Deep inside he knows this is how it's supposed to be. He plunges down with a breathy moan, letting his head fall back with a smile. He lifts his ass and pushes back down, getting his prostate struck upon during the motions.

Castiel's eyes close in pure bliss as he feels Dean riding his rock hard cock, bucking his hips to a good rhythm. "Dean, I don't want to knot you and get you pregnant again. We have to stop."

Dean just chuckles as he pushes his hands against Castiel's chest. "No, fuck me dammit!"

Their mouths meet in a passionate moulding of lips and forceful exchanges of tongues. Hands roam the expanse of sun-kissed flesh and pale skin.

Dean is the first to lose control of his body, orgasming, spilling thick spurts of release between their bodies, muscles clamping down tightly on Cass' cock still deep inside him.

Castiel pumps hard into Dean, fearful he will orgasm and knot his lover, starting the entire process all over again. It was not easy the first time, he doubts Dean will be any better the second time. The angel's eyes shoot open upon his release, he clenches his teeth waiting for the knot and prolonged release, but it doesn't happen he just shoots his release immediately deep inside Dean with a grunt and moan. His hips pump through his euphoria as he exhales loudly.

"Why didn't it happen like last time?"

Dean leans down and kisses Cass' lips chastely. "Does it matter? We aren't knotted, it's good news. Let's go with that." He lifts his butt and rolls to the side, off Cass' spent cock and falls asleep nearly immediately.

Castiel dresses and flies to check on Sam and his son. Balthazar is there as well, tickling the child's toes. Castiel pulls Balthazar aside and asks, "why didn't I knot Dean and knock him up, again?"

Balthazar looks at the angel, crossing his arms in smugness. "Simple, Cassie boy. You aren't in heat right now. You can bang his brains out anytime but the week you are in heat. You aren't fertile the remainder of the month."

Cass furls his brow, "What? You didn't think to mention this before!"

"Honestly Cassie, it's your fault for coming to me for advice in the first place. Any other angel would have given you the strict rules and guidelines but I wouldn't have a nephew to fuss over than. Let's just admit our short comings and move on, shall we brother?"

Castiel's entire face contorts in anger. "You knew all this and didn't tell me, on purpose! You wanted Dean to get impregnanted, didn't you?"

Balthazar shrugs, "Humbled his arrogant ass and I got a cute baby in the process, win-win. Sammy would never agree to such a thing, so I took the next best option. Naïve baby brother certainly kept up his end of the plan, unwillingly though I might add."

"You really are an asshat and dick with wings as Dean says."

The Brit shrugs nonchalantly and strolls away to give the sleeping baby his attention again.

* * *

_I'm horrible at endings so, sorry... This is the end!_


End file.
